Village Protected By a Foxes Glory
by Shimo Ino
Summary: After the war with sound, nearly all of Konohana is gone. Naruto wants to return to the past to fix the lives of those he feels deserves it. NarutoXHinata Changed the title slightly. Discontinued. Anyone wanna finish it? Just ask.
1. Something New

Village Protected by a Foxes Glory 

**Chapter 1**

By Shimo Ino 

Naruto fell to the blood stained grass as Orocharimaru's head fell beside him.

_Finally_. he simply thought, his mind devoid of any complex thoughts. Looking around the damage to Kohana was much worse than he would have guessed. He scoffed. _Its all gone dumbass!!_

What would he do now? All his friends dead, or dying. Chuckling threatened to break from his mouth as tears slid down his cheeks.

Hinata... "Hime, Hime, Hime" ...his beautiful flower...

"...why, Why WHY WHY WHY!?" He tore his hands in and out of the Snake Sanin's severed head, gore and blood rushing out onto his limbs and body, staining him like the demon he was labled. "WHY NOW!?"

Naruto's arms fell lax. "...why this?"

Why them? Hime, Hime, Hime...they killed her!! Killed all of them...Hinata...Majo... all of them!!

Damn Sasuke, Damn Sakura, Kakashi, Kabuto, Mizuki, everyone, Everyone, EVERYONE!!

All of them!! Everyone in this world took them away!! The people he loved, he befriended so closely...he could name them on two hands...

Iruka, Hinata, Old Man Ramen, Ayame, Lee, Haku...that's it. Another chuckle. _I think I'm going crazy... _

A brassy undertone cut through his crazy rambling's. _**"Shut up brat." **_

Naruto looked up, suddenly in the cage, suddenly in front of the monster, that caused his life so much pain and suffering..."Hey,"

The Fox sniffed. _**"Brat. Get up."**_ An unseen force pushed the blond to standing. _**"Move. You remember what I've told you every time you've come in here."**_

Naruto's eyes fogged over as if remembering something. "Never turn back."

The Fox smirked._** "Never give in."**_

"Never forget."

"_**Never forgive."**_

"Never Surrender."

"_**Always live."**_

He chuckled again. "Go back? Fix it?"

The Fox leaned in._** "That's all we got."**_

Naruto's hands went into the seals, hands flashing at super speeds humming to his own music. The Fox watched in amusement. _**"Happy, brat?"**_

"Yes. Everything is going to change now." The seals finished.

_Everything._

TBC


	2. Everything

YAY!! Summer is starting!!! Now I can write more!!

**Wow, i totally forgot about the disclaimer and all that.sweat NO I DONT OWN IT!!! GAWD!!!! **

Hi I'm Morgana and I think(hope) that this story will go a long ways! I've already decided that it will he Naru/Hina, sorry to all those who dont like it but if ur gonna flame me...SCREW YOUUUUU!!!! AH! And in my story, Iruka knew and liked Naruto since he was three. As for the bloodline I'll leave my options open, and here are the choices!!!

-Animal Body Parts

-The ability to copy other bloodlines

-Something Hevenely

-Something Hell-like

-Metalic Body Parts, like to grow a sword on arm

-Soul Searching, to see into other souls

-The ability to summon any creature

-To talk to animals and spirits

-...and any other ones you can think of!!!!

**NOW OWN WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Jutsus**

_**Kyuubi**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

As Naruto woke up, he felt a huge pain in his entire body as if he had shrunk. Groaning, he straitened up and looked around. His sight caught on to a mirror-no not a mirror. The one he had when he was 4, broken and dirty, but true. Looking back at him surprised, was a 4-year-old blond. A very cute blond, if I might add.(Had to admit that! Whee!!!)

As he looked at his hands, the now younger jinjurikin(spelling anyone?) let off a small amount of laughter. He had done it! The time jutsu had worked without killing him! He whooped with joy, nearly sky-rocketing into his old apartments ceiling. As he landed back on the floor, with a thump, he just stared.

_Oookkkaaayyy._ He thought, grateful his head was still intact. What was-

_**STUPID MEATBAG!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"GAH!!!!" Naruto yelled, only to be meet with a major headache. _That's it! _He concentrated his mind, traveling back into the place known as his mind.

_Why do you do that?!?!?! _he hissed in his mindscape, coming to in front of the giant form of a large, 9-tailed fox.

When Naruto was born, a huge 9-tailed demon fox was in the mist of attacking the village for some unknown reason, and the only known way to get rid of it was to seal it into a living being. Him. They had quite a relationship.

_WHAT THE HELL!!!! BAKA-FOX!!!!!!!!!!_

Quite the relationship indeed.

_**SHUT UP BRAT.**_ The Kuubi growled, feeling as if Lee and Gai had just sung a several hour opera entitled, _'The Power of YOUTH!!!!'_.

Somewhere in Kohana two bowl-cutted ninjas sneezed.

_...fine._

The Large Fox then let off a smile towards the boy he had come to love as his own son._** Stupid kit...You have a dream and a couple promises remember?**_ Naruto nodded._** Well then? Get goin'...and remember to train!!**_ He added, like a father. Naruto nodded and left the mindscape. As Naruto got feeling back into his body, he began to test the limits his 4-year-old self had. To his surprise(and joy) he realized that his chakra stores, control, and knowledge of jutsus was the same.

_I must have still retained that power from 16 years into the future!! _He though, excited, but at the same time realized that this meant the same strain of training on his 4 year old body. He groaned angrily, knowing the beatings his body would have to face. Then memories flooded in.

He sat for what seemed like an eternity, reminiscing.

_"Little monster."_

_"Demon!"_

_"Die."_

_"Die!!"_

_"DIE!!!!"_

He gasped as relief poured over him, realizing that most of this hadn't even happened yet. With a grin he set off to the Hokages Tower, know that the old man would be one of the only ones he would trust with this secret. As he arrived there he had realized that, it was still very late at night, but knowing the old man, he would still be here with his loving paperwork.

**Hokages Tower**

True to his word, the Hokage was in his office, even this late at night trying to get rid of the_ 'evil paperwork' _that always seems to accumulate every few hours. _'What was I thinking taking this job back?' _he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe the headache that had long formed._'What was I-'_

He was cut short as a small knock was heard on his door. Wondering who it was, he called out, "Come in,"

As he said that, an ANBU opened the door and let in the shining light of Kohana. "Hello Naruto," he called out puzzled inside why the young boy would see him so late at night. The next second, he was rammed into the wall as Naruto jumped onto him. "Na-Naruto?! What are you doing??"

As he tried to get Naruto off he heard a small strangle sob. Realizing what that meant, he smiled mournfully and hugged Naruto until he calmed down. "Naruto? What's wrong? It wasn't the villagers again, was it?"

"No," the young boy said slowly, looking up at the man he thought his grandfather. "Old man. I want you to know that I don't and never did blame you...you know that right?"

If anything, Saratobi was shocked. He was about to fegin ignorance, but looking into Naruto's eye's he knew it would be pointless. He could only ask one thing. "Who told you?"

The young child gave him a pained smile. "I'm not the Naruto you knew." With speed rivaling the kages, he placed his palm on the Hokages forehead. Before Saratobi could even move Naruto's hands began to glow a dark purple color. "I want you to know." Memories began to surge through Saratobi's mind as he saw so many things. Naruto beating Mizuki and then graduating, the bell test, their first C-class mission, the Chunnin exams, Oto/Suna Invasion, bringing back Tsunade, the young Uchiha's deflection, a 3-year training period, taking Sasuke back, marrying Hinata, becoming the Rokudaime and winning the war against the Sound. He blinked realizing his eyes were full of tears. "Naruto..."

The boy repeated in a louder voice "I don't blame you. Or him. But now you know and you can change things for the better...without me."

The hokage looked at Naruto sharply. "But Naruto-"

"I do want to be Hokage. Just not the hokage of this village. Besides the few precious people I have, these true demons are not worth saving."

The old man looked sadly, agreeing almost completely with what the young boy was saying. The glares, death notes, threats, beatings; even after his death they continued with no regard to his or the Fourth's wishes. No regard to a poor boy's suffering.

"What will you do then? Where will you go?" Naruto smiled, a true smile one that reached his eyes. "I''m going to give many people a new chance. One that they were never given in their old life." He then whispered, "This time around."

The Hokage smiled knowing that Naruto would make things better for many people. "Are you going to take anyone from this village?"

"If you''ve seen my memories you know who I will take. I hope you don''t mind though." He let off a smile, knowing the few people from Kohana that were worth something.

"No," Saratobi started slowly. Then he smiled. "I think that I have just the thing for you. Your birthright."

Naruto looked up surprised, then smiled know what the council would never let him have. "Ah. So what is it?"

The old man reached into a large closet and pulled out several large scrolls and many smaller ones. "All of these were written by and for your mother and fathers clans. They all died out during the Third Shinobi War and in the Kuubi attack. You know who your father is and some parts of your mothers clan should still be living in other villages. And yes," he added a small smirk appearing. "I will expect you to visit here at least once every few years."

"Awww, old man!! You know I might not be able to!!" Naruto childish antics were returning with a vengeance!!!(HAHA!) "But I should get going now. I have lives to change!" he said as he sealed all of his new clan scrolls into a small scroll. As he stood on the windowsill a silence came over both of them.

"This is it isn't it?" the Hokage asked. Naruto nodded.

"This is where everything gets better." He looked into the new sunrise.

_Everything._


	3. I Wonder

Back again! So hows life? I'm not entirely sure where this could go...I'm just writing on a whim.

Brian Regan voice:_ How true that is!!!_

Maa, I was gonna have naruto take Hinata now but...it just wont work that way. Sorry NaruHina lovers! I'll wait for a while just to get things going. Oh...and in here, Kisame is the holder to the three tailed. Why? BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO!!!!!

I'm leaving for Brazil, so I may not update in a while, so sorry!! You're just gonna have to live with that!!

Lovies!! And enjoy!

**Vote** for the bloodline!! Here are the choices!

Animal Body Parts

The ability to copy other bloodlines

Something Hevenely

Something Hell-like

Metallic Body Parts, like to grow a sword on arm

Soul Searching, to see into other souls

The ability to summon any creature

To talk to animals and spirits

...and any other ones you can think of!!!!

**NOW OWN WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(AGAIN!!! X )**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Jutsus**

_**Kyuubi**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Village Hidden Behind a Fox Part 2**

One day later

A few hours outside Kohana a large light engulfed a large figure and then shot into the air, lighting the sky; this was a beacon. A beacon that could only be seen by nine figures in this world.

The nine Jinjuriken.

_One missloved Racoon looked up at the nearing light._

_One young Cat watched as the beacon called to her._

_One Shark adolescent ignored his prey as something lit the sky._

_One caged Bird jumped to her barred window as gold lit up the heavens._

_One elder Turtle looked down from his mountain and to the beacon._

_One Wolf child looked out from his cave and toward glow._

_One soaring Dragon looked down towards where the flare blazed._

_One blind Snake turned sightless eyes to the unseen shimmer._

_One Fox sent the light._

_All the Pieces Gather. They know that they are wanted. They set off._

As Naruto stepped out of the light, his form at twenty shone. His blond hair had grown long and was tied loosely and he wore a orange tang top with a black vest, black pants with many orange lines going across and black combat boots. His eyes were crystalline blue with a red cresent and he had a tatoo of the kanji 'Fox' on his arm. He had also become more fox-like as he had claws, sharp canines, fox ears and a tail.

After Naruto was done, he sat in the small clearing that was home to his make shift camp. _'Well Kuubi-nii-san, how long do ya think it will take them to get here?'_ He poked lazily at a piece of deer that had wandered into his clearing.

_**Depends. All the other Jinjuriken and their Biju have retained their memories just like you. With that I expect the Garra should be here within the hour. **_

'_Good ol' Garra!!'_ Naruto thought happily. He always had a friend in Garra since he had given him a reason to live. _'With the others coming, I should get some more food, ne?' _

_**True, and hopefully they'll want to talk it out with you.**_

Naruto frowned. _'What do ya mean by that? I cant have ruined their lives that bad. Hell! I gave most of them a new life and a new chance at living!'_ In his old life nearly all the Biju had been captured and the Akatsuki were on the verge of taking him as well. Then the Sound joined the fry.

Kuubi growled. _**True.**_

A small chakra flare drew his attention as a young Garra, gourd and all, appeared into his clearing. "N-Naruto?" He stammered looking at the older bond.

Naruto let off a foxy grin as he motioned for Garra to sit. "There ya are! Trust you saw my beacon?"

He merely nodded still staring as the blond passed him a piece of deer."How are you...that age?" He asked as Naruto comically choked on a piece of meat.

"What do-oh! You mean my form!" He replied as he pointed to himself."A special jutsu!!" He answered grinning maniacally. "All the other Jinjuriken will probably arrive in their true age form as well, so I'll teach it to you."

As he started putting his hands together, Gara shook his head. "No..."

"Hun? Hey! Why not? I finally got in a mood ta teach!" Naruto pouted making him look absolutely adorable(Ah! The cute!)

Garra stared at the flames for a moment then looked up with something Naruto hadn't seen in a long time. Hope. "I...I want to have another childhood...not...like my old one." he stammered, starting to cry. Garra then blinked, as Naruto pulled him into a hug. "Its okay. I will never let that happen." Then he whispered into Garra's hair. "Not this time."

An amused voice snapped them out of their moment as a person came into their clearing. "Well, well I never thought I'd meet you again Naruto. Not after I died." A woman with shoulder lenth, bushy, red hair and sparkling grey eyes made herself known. She also had two white horns spiraling out of her head, a black scaled tail, and two large, black scaled wings. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white belt, black and white boots, a black tang-top and a half opened white jacket.

"Shimo!!" Naruto yelled happily as he grabbed her and swung her into a big hug. "I didn't think that you'd be here so soon!!!" Noticing Garra's confusion he introduced them. "Garra this is Shimo the seven tailed dragon. "

She bended down and smiled at him full of warmth."Its nice to meet you Garra. Thank you for taking care of Naruto for so long!"

"Hey, hey," Naruto started with an annoyed look on his face. "What the hell do ya mean take care of me? I was taking care of him!!"

"Oh ya were, were ya?" Shimo asked grabbing him in a headlock.

"Ah-ah! Hey Shimo?" he asked after she released him from the headlock and sat down to the deer. "How long do ya think it will take the others to get here? Hours? Days?"

She laughed slightly as her eyes looked towards the moon. "Not too long. They all want to meet the most powerful jinjuriken after all."

Garra's eyes widened. Naruto? The most powerful jinjuriken? He really had to think things through more. What was Naruto planning then, bringing them together? "What are you planning?" he asked unable to keep the eagerness and question out of his voice.

Naruto smiled softly looking out into the forest. "A village." He stated in a quiet voice. "Not just for us jinjuriken, we who have the pure souls of true guardians, but... " His voice started to break. "In my short twenty years of life I have met too...too many people that have deserved so much more in their lives. It's disgusting." He suddenly growled out. "Every-freaking-body around here is a hypocrite. They say things like accepting people and 'seeing the good qualitites in them' but the don't know how to practice what they preach. They thought the fourth was the greatest hokage, but they completely doubt his seal on me. Pathetic."

Both Shimo and Garra were silent. Then knew, and it was high time that Naruto ranted. He was like that, he could talk for hours and you would learn only the minimal about him. He would also listen to you for hours as well. Years of being ignored only fueled those traits.

Shimo sent a glance towards Kohana. "Is anyone worth it?" Naruto looked up and almost instinctively set up his mask. Smiling he started, "Well ya see-"

"Don't lie to me." Those four words completely cracked what ever fake security he had. Tears poured unchecked, down his whiskered covered cheeks. Garra, while watching this scene was completely startled. He had never seen Naruto break down. No one had. _Ever._ Shimo repeated her self, a snarl on her face. "Is anyone worth it? If were going to be traveling in a group, with you as our leader we can't have you distracted. Besides," both her face and voice taking a softer tone, "no one will try to stop you, call you names, or anything like that. We care. Both of us." She motioned to Garra who had walked to Naruto and given him the first hug of is life. "Now get out of here. And don't come back until you have your precious people." She pointed to Kohana. "There is your first step. Wether it is good or bad, is no matter. We will wait."

_My first step._ He thought slowly understanding the words. Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice.

_How many more are needed._ And with that he fled the clearing back towards the village. He smiled.

_I wonder_.


	4. Make it Better

**H**i people!!! I'm gonna tell you the 'unsaid' things right now! Why? Cause their 'unsaid'.

-The reason that I had Naruto go back to Kohana is because, even though he has friends, he is still very scared of being hated and such, so I had to have him learn that he can make mistakes and no one will treat him any less.

-When he time-traveled Naruto was twenty.

-(For future Chapters) I plan, in this story, on showing Kohana up, so any sort of Kohana bashing haters, try not to hurt me too much! AH!!

-There may be some cross overs because I like those characters, so if you recognize some people from different mangas and animes, that's where their probably from.

-I'm going to Brazil so I'm trying to fit as much in as I can! And i wont be back for a month so bye!!! But please, If you like this story, REVIEW!!!!!! But I guess that I have to pick the bloodline. (Sigh) **PLEASE VOTE!!!!**

Special thanks to HarbringerLady. _Go you!!!!!!!_  


"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'Jutsus'

_**Kyuubi**_

**Vote** for the bloodline!! Here are the choices!

Animal Body Parts

The ability to copy other bloodlines

Something Heavenly

Something Hell-like

Metallic Body Parts, like to grow a sword on his arm

Soul Searching, to see into other souls

The ability to summon any creature

To talk to animals and spirits

**GET TO IT!!!!!**

Hinata Hyuuga was by no means a confident person. Adding to the fact that she was heir to the 'Snobbish Hyuuga Clan', having her mother die at a young age, and being named the weakest link in the clan really, really didn't help.

As she sat in her darkened room her mind played back through several depressing memories. Day after day of being verbally abused and taunted in a 'acceptable manner' had taken its tool on her. Night after night she spent similarity to Naruto. Not that she knew. She probably would have fainted if she had known anyway.

It was strange. She loved Naruto from age three. She had seen him every few days, while following him. Before her third birthday, she was on the verge of breaking, but seeing him with his golden hair and electric blue eyes, just the shocked her. To her, at first glance he was everything that she wanted to be. Loud. Confident. Proud of himself. What she wanted. She blushed remembering what she had asked her father for that birthday.

(Flashback)

_A young Hinata walked through_ _the village market place, head bowed in everlasting shame. In front of her walked her father, his steel cold glare freezing her every time she looked at him. 'Why?' She mentally wailed. 'Why cant I prove to-'_

_A loud yell interrupted her thoughts as a golden blur hit into her, knocking her down._

"_Gomen, gomen didn't look where I was goin'," a young voice said as a strong hand pulled her up. She was about to reply when a huge blush fought its way onto her face. It was him._

"_U-um.." she suddenly began poking her fingers together, a habit that she would not be able to shake. "I-it's a-al-llright N-naruto-k-kun," He squinted, making an adorable foxy face, that made her knees wobbly._

"_Do I know you...um...Hin..nata? Is that right?" he asked. She nodded furiously as her father watched their encounter with an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes. Amusement. He was one of the few that believe in the Fourths sacrifice. He believed that the boy before him should have been thanked a million times over, but was still beating himself over not thanking Naruto himself._

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!!!" He yelled, always proud of the only thing that really belonged to him. His name. "Sorry I knocked into you, see ya Hinata...um.." He bowed awkwardly. "Hyuuga-sama?" Hisashi nodded in approval, both he and his daughter watching him run off to kami knows where._

_The older Hyuuga watched him until he disappeared into the crowd. 'Interesting,' he thought right before a tug on his robe brought him back to the present._

"_Father," His daughter asked her eyes sparkling. "I know what I want for my birthday."_

"_Oh," he answered, inwardly wondering where this was going. "What?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki."_

(End Flashback)

Needless to say where that conversation had gone. Hizashi had gone rigid when she told him that, and her being three didn't make matters any better. When he dragged her home and tried to explain it to her there, the rest of the Hyuuga family got wind of it. Needless to say where the conversation went from there.

Even in the secret of her room, Hinata tried to keep her blush down to at least a minimal. She frowned turning her head, as if disagreeing with something. She muttered softly, "I still want him."

"Ah! You do, do ya?" a voice started from her window.

"Why yes I d-" Hinata's heartbeat quickened as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her and-tickled her?

"Wha-wha what a-are" Cracking up, the young heiress couldn't take it anymore. Between the being sneaked up on and the unexpected tickling by an intruder Hinata was quite confused. A stray hand put itself over her head and eyes. "I need you, Hinata-chan." The same purple tinge covered his hands as Hinata's memories of a different life returned to her.

Naruto let her go and she turned to face him. Her cheeks were covered in tears and she had the happiest face on. "Thank you Naruto-kun." then kissed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of town, a young boy with bushy eyebrows trudged home as rain began to fall. His training was going terribly as usual and all the kids had made fun of him. He couldn't use gen-justu or nin-justu because of a rare disease that caused his opening points in his chakra system to always be closed. Always blocked. To him it didnt matter anyway. He couldn't use chakra. No two ways about it.

Lee sighed as the rain made a melody in the early morning. Such a nice song in nature. The young boy loved nature as much as he loved training. The rain felt so nice on his back..."What are you doing out here alone?" Startled he looked up at the hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't it late for you to be out here alone?" Lee looked up at an older man that held a yellow umbrella with gold hair and blue crystal eyes. Those eyes were stunning. Like...like the sea. "Aren't you cold?" The older man asked with concern, holding the umbrella above both of them.

The young ninja shook his head as a fierce determination lit his eyes. "I have to get through all of this to prove that I am a great ninja, without using nin-jutsu or gen-jutsu!!" As he finished though, he remembered that everyone, including his teacher, had laughed and told him that it was impossible to do. _'Great,'_ he thought angrily. _'Just another person to make fun of me.' _

"That's a great goal, something you should defiantly work for!"

At those words Lee's eyes widened in shock. As he stood there the older man asked, "My names Naruto. Ya wanna tell me about it over ramen?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large mansion stood behind a slight hill in the out shirts of Kohana. It had a simple regalness to it with the clan symbol above a large door. A large spiral. Naruto watched the building with a smile on his face. His clan home. The Uzumaki clan. Really, he was part of two clans, but he'd come to collect on the other one later. Because, seriously, someone would notice if the Kazama Clan house just disappeared out of thin air. Barely anyone even remembered the Uzumakies. They were very secret and nearly no one knew about the clan itself except the members, who were all dead. Save one. _Him_.

The Uzumaki clan were know for their renowned bloodline, ability for wind, a strong bond to nature and their love of ramen. Their members almost always became Hunter-nin because of the love of being in the field. Ironically, because of methods the academy had, most failed a couple times because of the inability to sit still. But a very important thing to note was the fact the Uzumakies were of royal blood and heritage. They were the family of royalty that ruled in the west in a country called Eikou(Glory) Country. That was where he planned on building his new village.

Naruto pulled out a huge scroll a wrote some incantation on it, careful not to let the rain get to it. He put his hand to the ground and whispered 'Oku Tensho no Justu' (Home Sealing Justu). With that the house seemed to melt in a swirl of color and disappeared into the scroll.

"Well thats that!" Naruto said cheerfully as he slung the scroll over his back and walked away from a giant bare spot, where a clan house should of been. "Time to see old friends again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the gate of Kohana, from three different directions came three Naruto's. One from the main houses with a Hyuuga, one from the training grounds with a bushy browed and one with a giant scroll. Two of them poofed into smoke as the third with the scroll smiled at the two. "Good ta see ya again." He said warmly as both smiled at him.

Hinata returned the smile as Lee nodded furiously. "NARUTO-KU--" Before he could finish Naruto had appeared behind him and covered his mouth with his hands. "NO!! Bad Lee!! Spout Youth _after_ we get out of the village!!!"

Hinatas voice broke the silence. "Were...really _leaving_? Forever?" Naruto grinned.

"Only a half truth." Before the confused ninja could ask he formed several seals and said, ''Akuma-Chi-Bushin no Justu". A clone appeared next to him, the only difference, it being four years old. Naruto keeled to the clones height, looked into his eyes and let a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I have to put you through this again, Naru-kun."

The clone grinned and hugged Naruto. "Don't worry!" He nearly yelled in a childish voice. "I'll wait for you here. You need me here when you come back and change things!" Narut-kun turned to Hinata and Lee. "Do they need blood clones too?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. I think that they do. You two want to return at some point to fix things right?"

Hinata simply nodded as Lee said happily, "Of Coarse!!!!! I need to see Gai-sensi again!!!! I want to show him the real POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto sweatdroped while muttering something about youth and caterpillars. He repeated the justu and two new clones appeared. "They have all of your memories and will preform them just like the last life. That is so we can replace them when we come back to..._change_ a few things, alright?"

"When we get back to the clearing," he continued. " I'll introduce you to the other eight jinjuriken, and then," He paused as a satisfied smile passed over his face.

"_We can make everything better."_


	5. In all its Glory

Sorry I've been so late!!! I was in the Amazingly Beautiful BRAZIL!!!! Seriously thought, if ya ever need a vacation place, consider goin' there!!! Its amazing!

I've decided on the bloodline...only...only one person voted...Damn!!! For that person I'm making a character in the fan-fictions future, but...that's really depressing..having only one vote...oh well. And with one vote(mine)...Animal Body Parts!!!!! Woo!!! well this will be a fun chapter! Man I got a lot of people to introduce...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!

* * *

icegoddess52 Don't worry!! Some more people in the future may come...IF YOU PEOPLE VOTE!!!!...rant done. 

griffin blackwood I know!! I need to thank you the most!! U commented three wholetimes!!cry I love u!!!

Good idea...but Naruto wont be getting that ability!! I created a characterbased on that so in the future, so for a job resume, you can put down, 'I had a fanfiction character created based on my amazing COMMENT.' She wont be around for a while though, but when she gets here you'll love her! 

A-arkan Really? How so?

TheUsed88 Why yes I am!!!

Lover Of Animes I'm soooooo happy you do!!!!!

NovaSky I will keep going!!!

* * *

Village Protected by a Foxes Glory

Chapter 4

Three years later

Glory Country. A beautiful country, filled with lush green forests, snowy peaks, lakes and shores, deserts...it was twice as large as Kohana, yet three times as beautiful. The capital known as Datenshi(Fallen Angel), was originally a hidden village, but the plans were incomplete and faulty, leaving ninja training out of the question.

Not to say that Glory didn't have any ninja. Nah..that was the farthest from the truth. There were many ninja scattered here and there, bloodlines that no other country could boast and many, many more runaways from those same villages. It was strange though, that few of them had ever left to an actual hidden village. Get a real job and support their family. Though with the way that 'real' hidden villages worked these days their chances outside a village were better.

The city itself, that was once abandoned had been renovated by the Royal Uzumaki Family. The city was still usable so the royal family figured, 'What the heck?!' and decided to move their entire family and relocated there.

'Such a long time past...' thought a elder woman with silver-purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a large light purple kimono with silver flower petals on it and sat on a large chair in the center of a large throne room. That was what the chair should have been called. A throne, yeah. The size of it and the intricate swirl patterns. She herself hadn't even wanted this chair! It was too hard and firm when she herself like to sit on soft and fluffy things.

Keiko(Beloved) sighed. It was too much. She had just learned of where her daughter had disappeared to all those years ago. Kohana! She nearly threw-up at the thought. "Of all places she could have gone!!!!" Keiko yelled throwing her hands to the air. The attendants that hadn't already left, scurried out in fear of her growing chakra.

"Something on your mind kaa-san?" a tall woman walked past the scurrying attendants barely containing a laugh. She was extremely tall, with short, straight dark purple hair and light blue eyes. She wore black tight jeans that held in one of the loops a black sheath with an extremely long purple sword in it. Her choice of a top was a black t-shirt with the lettering 'Live Well Drink Well Kill Well' and a long white sleeved shirt underneath. Her shoes were mere slippers that were more silent than any ninja footwear and a small tatoo was seen on the back of her right hand. It was a raven with a longer than normal tail. She also had two small, seemingly fake, black wings strung on her back.

"Of coarse there is Tokara(Treasure)!" she yelled again getting off her throne and walking towards the huge windows. Looking out on the city she sighed. "Where are your brothers and sisters? I have important news about-"

"What is it now?" a bored voice sounded in the large room. A large man trudged in, with blue eyes and light green hair, full eyebrows(smaller than Lee's) and a flat chin. He stood erect, almost military like, and wore all camouflage. Two small daggers were at his shoulders that had a brown color. On the back of his neck, one could see the start of a large bear tatoo.

Behind him stood two more woman. The older of the four was a woman with green eyes, red hair that was short and bushy, a red heart on each cheek and a small green line cascading from the hearts to her neck. She looked the calmest, wearing a black dress with long sleeves lengthening down to her knees. Under the dress was red stockings and a long pair of black boots with a small red heart on each side of the heels. She also had a tatoo, a small rose in the hollow of her neck.

The younger woman had a girl version of Sasukes 'chicken but' and three different hair colors. _Three!_ At the top was gold then a little lower was silver then at the ends was a reddish color, maybe coppery. Her eyes were blue like the rest of her family and she wore a skin tight black tang-top and black shorts with a sleeveless dark brown trench-coat over it. Her shoes were black ninja shoes and she also had black fingerless gloves with metal wrapped around them. Her tatoo was an praying mantis one her lowed thigh.

"Well?" The only man of the group asked.

Keiko sighed at the short temper her only son had."Come on." She stood up a walked briskly out of the room and down a large hallway, her children trying to catch up with her. "Walk with me."

As they walked down the hollow halls Keiko stayed silent. She was biting the inside of her mouth, a sure sign to her children that she was worried. "I got a letter."

Nothing was heard from that hallway for several seconds. "YOU CALLED US ALL THE WAY HERE JUST FOR THAT!?!?!?!?!" Her son, Shijin(Poet) nearly screamed as the redhead made her way to her mother.

Putting her had on Keiko's forehead she asked in a clear and steady voice, "Kaa-san? Are you okay?" When she didn't answer and started twitching, the woman asked again. "Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?"

Grinning madly, the youngest of the woman inserted her opinion. "Bara(Rose) she's fine! The letters probably just a new treaty or somethin'...unfair ninja bastards!!!" she ended, the last part in small mutters, eyes narrowed and hand on her chin in a thinking pose.

Still twitching she smacked her youngest daughter in the head. "IT WASN'T THE NINJA BASTARDS !!!!!! GOD TABI(journey)!!!!! I got the letter,"she started, "from my grandson."

Her children froze.

Tokara spoke first. "Sezia(Constellation)? Sezia had a child? We..." Her voice broke. "We weren't told?" Sporting more confusion she asked again." She's dead isn't she?" Seeing a nod she continued. "Who took care of him?"

As all four watched their mothers angry, guilty, rage filled face they prayed that it wasn't what they thought.

"No one wanted him."

Tokara's legs gave way, Bara kneeling to comfort her. Shijin was speechless as Tabi felt herself fill with rage. "We...why?!" She yelled. "Why weren't we told?!!? He's our family !!!! Why didn't they send him to us?!?!"

Keiko watched them as a terrible guilt bubbled inside her. "Nothing was written in the letter of his. Only a seal." Ignoring their confusion she continued. "When I touched the seal, a purple chakra engulfed me. I saw...so...so much. Another life where he was treated horribly."

Shijin spoke for the first time. His voice was collected and icy cold. "Why? Why was he treated so horribly? What are you leaving out?!" He growled.

Keigo tried to hold back the tears, but couldn't. "Jinjuriken."

"What?" Bara asked. "What's that?"

"You remember the attack on Kohana seven years ago? The Kuubi?" They shivered at its mention. "They couldn't stop it. No mortal can kill a demon...so..so they did what they thought was the next best thing. They sealed it."

Tokara felt a gasp die in her throat. Tears bursting from her eyes she finally looked up. What was said in her eyes thought, betrayed everything.

_How dare they._

"There is good news though." a smile graced Keiko's lips. "He's here. My...my grandson..." The unfamiliar words tumbles over her lips as she turned her head down the hallway. A small, tanned boy with gold hair, crystalline blue eyes and matching whiskers on each cheek. Behind him were a group of people, so vast. He smiled–that angelic smile that their sister Sezia was famous for.

All they could do was stare, stare at the child that was the last trace of their beloved sister.

Their sisters smile still on, he pointed and spoke to the people behind him.

"Rock Lee, my best friend."

"Hyuuga Hinata, my wife."

"Garra of the Dessert." _Ichi._

"Yugito Nii of Cloud." _Ni._

"Kisame Hoshigaki of Mist." _San._

"Yama Inazuma of Lightning." _Shi._

"Soy of Grass." _Go._

"Kemia Ookami Of Earth." _Mu._

"Shimo, Ryuu of Time." _Shichi._

"Bikan Shikimouof Snow." _Hachi._

"Uzumaki Naruto...strongest jinjuriken and Heir to Demons." _Kyuu._


	6. Family and Glory

I'm actually getting a job and working soon. Wow. That's just messed up. I've never worked a day in my life and I was wondering if anyone knows any good pointers. Besides that though, I've been doing lots of drawing of the family members and future gennin teams! And the other Jinjuriken!! I'm very happy with them! I think that I'll put up links...I think that they're there though...ah well! I've also decided not to have crossovers. I think that I'll save that for another story I'm working on. There's a bit of HinataXNaruto at the middle-ish, and that I love! And I've gotten one comment and that makes me happy

Thanks icegoddess52!!!

Also, thanks to cursed chaos kitsune Kyuusune who runs Kyuusune's jutsu shop. Thanks for the free justu!!! Lovies!

**Disclaimer:** I own this not!

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

"_**Summons or Demons talking."**_

Village Protected by a Foxes Glory

Chapter 5

By Shimo Ino

The family was silenced after they had heard the whole story of the boy, their nephew, the son of their beloved sister. They had moved to a room in the castle with more space and no servants to bother them. Nephew. Grandson. They were having a hard time digesting all this let alone believing it. Time travel for starters. Shijin looked up from contemplating in his chair, straight at Naruto. "How can we know that this is all true? How can we trust you?!" He rose from his chair approaching his so called nephew. "How can we– "

His rant was cut short when a long white katana was pointed at his neck. The one who held it was the young girl known as Bikan Shikimou from snow. Her blind eyes narrowed as she hissed, "You will not harm Naruto-sama!"

A tense silence surrounded the group. The tall red haired woman with dragon attributes separated the two. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a white tang-top over it. Her pants were tight and black, her boots were white with black accents.

"Now, now...Bikan? I don't think that Naruto would appreciate you beheading his now close family, don't you think?" She smiled, the tense aura leaving.

Bikan looked horrified. Bowing her head and sheathing her sword she stammered. "N-no...I'm sorry Shimo-san." Shimo smiled in response.

Turning to the royal family her clear voice rang out again. "Well I'm guessing that there are a lot of unanswered questions, hmmm?" The family could only nod, save Keiko who knew the whole story.

"Since I am the Time Ryuu, I think that I am most qualified to explain the complications that is time." Nods from the jinjuriken. She began to pace. "I take it that at one point, like in any other ninja village, this one experimented in time justus. Right?" This time the Uzumaki's nods signaled her to go on.

"And in every other village, same as this, there were failures...people who you sent just... disappeared!" She waved her hands to emphasis the point. "Never heard from them again and deemed it too dangerous to go on sending people into the unknown with no way back. The truth is that they made it! To the past, future, and beyond!"

"Then...why didn't they contact us? Tell us it worked?" Tabi asked confusion etched on her face.

"They didn't remember."

"Remember? What do you mean?" Bara joined in.

"Anyone and I mean anyone, can time travel. But humans..." She looked at the other demon holders. "They can't hold onto their memories during the process. Human minds are so breakable and bendable, shaping them into believing and forgetting is unbelievably easy. That's why when one tries, that person is stuck in their own timespace. They never grow past that point. Just keep going back and forth." She shook her head in sorrow. "And to the future is even more troublesome."

She rubbed her head and sighed. "Very sad. Very, very sad. Demon's, on the other hand and near immortal and time has little to no effect over them. And we with demons are also able to keep our memories. Nice side effect of the whole sealing process. Even better if someone," She coughed while peeking at Naruto "would fuse."

When he ignored her Shimo sighed. "Concerning time...well that's about it. It was never very complicated but then again," She laughed "you had geniuses working on it, and if there ever were straighter and more predictable minds than those, so help me!!"

"Unconcerning time however, we still have a lot to go over, don't we Naruto?" She looked over at Naruto with a grin. "You got yourself some big plans and the man needs some alone time with his new family." She turned herself to the others in her group. "Right people, Lets go lets go! OutOutOut!" She sheparded them out while muttering, "Man, I need a warm drink...and maybe some sushi...Hinata?" The dark haired girl next to Naruto squeaked. "You gonna stay there, right?" Nod. "Right. Kisame, Yugito, Bikan, Soy, Lee and I are going to get some shake...and some takeout ramen, too, I guess." Seeing Naruto's starved face. "Garra, Kemia, Yama are going to stay here," Directing her attention to the Uzumaki's she calmly continued, "If you hear explosions, screaming and all normal signs of chaos, don't worry, it's just them." Her red hair flew behind her as she closed the door, leaving them in silence.

Naruto sat in what could only be called tense. As he sat in his dark crimson outfit with his longer hair on his shoulders, Naruto's mind went over all the possibilities. Even being older than he really was he could never predict how this would go. How they would take it...

'Naruto-kun..' Hinata thought in somber silence as she watched his face tense. She grasped his hand in hers. They had both reverted to the forms they wanted to take in this lifetime, showing how old they were when they 'died'. Contrast to her husbands crimson colors, Hinata wore a V neck shirt with the sleeves extremely long, to the point of covering her hands by at least three inches. Good for hiding her powered juuken. The color was purple, light and on her stomach was the back of a bow, the front of it tied on her back(think the sound four's purple rope bows), which was white and her pants were tight, almost leathery, with small purple slippers. Her hair was still a dark blue, but cut unevenly to her shoulders, and covering her left eye in a slight emo style.

Takara broke the silence when she got to her feet. Brushing past Bara she stood not two feet from the young boy. Looking into his eyes she smiled. "You are your mothers son, Naruto." She embraced him silently crying. "You have our crystal eyes, her tanned skin, oh! could I go on. And the best part is," Takara pulled him away so she had a better look at him. "That we can have a family together now."

She looked at Hinata and smiled. "You too. Cause any family of Naru-kun's is a family of ours!" Hinata was touched at the mention of a true family...something neither she or Naruto had ever had.

Takara started to cry as she and Hinata embraced while Naruto thought, _'Naru-kun? How ironic.'_

Shinji was pushed forward by his two smirking sisters, right to Naruto. As the boy looked up in a small amount of confusion Shinji blushed. "I..I'm sorry. For doubting you." He looked away as Bara and Tabi laughed and rushed the young demon holder.

"Bara, Takara he looks just like her! You look just like her! If she was a boy of coarse!!" Tabi said excitedly as she hugged him in only the way that family could. Hard.

Keiko merely smiled through the whole ordeal, happy for once. Once they had finished she spoke "I take it that you have some other unfinished business in this new life of yours." turning to the serious matters at hand.

Naruto smiled as he whipped out a medium scroll the size of his entire arm and rolled it out on the table. Small pieces of what looked like sticky notes and other little bits of paper with drawings, diagrams and writing flew a little as the main piece of paper showed the true prize. A huge city. Grinning like the mad fox he is, Naruto spoke, "Obaa-chan," He stated proudly, "Meet The Village Hidden within a Foxes Glory!"

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

A smile passed on Shimo's face as the warm shake passed down her throat. "Aaahhh...that's some good sake."

She, Lee, Kisame, Yugito, Soy and Bikan sat in a small bar several blocks away from the castle. This small bar had been nearly deserted save for the drunk dancing in the corner, but he doesn't count.

Lee had changed though, from his eight year old self to a tall twenty one year old self. And boy was he tall. Really tall. But enough of that. He wore a small brown and dark green robe sashed at his waist, stopping at his thighs. Underneath that was a tight pair of brown pants and brown ninja boots. His bowl-cut was still there (to a lesser degree) and his bright black eyes were on Shimo as he scolded her for drinking too much, mostly for the fact he could not drink without destroying anything.

Yes, they were a couple. An odd couple, but love knew no boundaries, that much was true.

"Your Youth is being overshadowed by that drink!!!!" He cried in agony and...um... youth. Trying to take it away from her Lee yelled, "Your Youth–!!!!!!"

She merely laughed at his attempts as Kisame, Yugito, Bikan and Soy carried on with their conversation.

"-do you really think that will happen?" Kisame asked with some concern on his face. His skin a lighter shade and hair was blue, defying gravity. He donned a large dark blue cloak, similar to the one he wore in his previous organization, leaving one unable to see anything underneath it. Ripping off a piece of dango he continued. "I'm not part of the Akatsuki anymore so they have to find a new partner for Itachi and knowing them as I do, they probably have another member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist with him. "

Soy nodded with a remorseful look. He sipped his green tea. Being an older man he was balding and his unbelievably long eyebrows matched his white beard. He wore a simple, long dark blue robe. "You of all people now more about the Akatsuki than we could ever hope and what you say probably has truth in it. You would know about them, the swordsmen? Who do you think the would enlist?"

"And the most powerful one." Yugito added. Her eyes were bright yellow and hair a royal purple, braided down her back. Her standard shinobi gear suited her well, and in a crowd it was likely she wouldn't stand out.

Kisame propped his head on one hand as he continued eating. "Hame would not be much of a choice, with his sickness and all...and Taró is supposed to disappear this summer...no one really knows what happened to him," he added. "Akira may be a good candidate, but he's so damn loyal, their gonna have a hard time signing him on...probably too much trouble for them. Zabuza is the weakest of us all so no chance with him...good thing too with what the runt's planning...and Raiga is too hard to work with in their ranks, so that leaves Renyi."

"I've heard of him," Bikan said suddenly as she set down her coffee. It was a relatively new drink in her country, but extremely common here. "Renyi the Golden Dragon."

"Golden Dragon?" Yugito asked in confusion "What did he do to get such a name?"

At his point both Lee and Shimo were listing in too. Kisame sighed. "Out of all the Swordsmen he is probably the strongest. We of the seven are given special swords to compliment or make up for aspects of our ninja abilities, like mine is able to suck chakra and Raiga's is made to char and stun his enemies with electricity. Renyi's however is made like a whip(think Renji's Zabimaru from Bleach), gold, with a dragon head on it. And when the head makes contact it moves and bites."

"Bites? Moves?" Soy worded with interest.

The shark-man nodded again. "**Bites**. **Hard**. I've only been on the receiving end of it once, and damn do I not want that to happen again." He shivered. "Besides that the guy's nearly sannin level...or should be soon. But also, with me not as one of the Swordsmen, that means that there's someone we wont be able to anticipate."

"That leaves' us at a bad angle," Shimo said, though intoxicated and half-lidded. Her head wobble a bit before it dropped like a stone to the bar counter.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!" Lee nearly screamed. "MY LOVE!!!!!!" Then the crying started. Kisame patted him on the shoulder.

"At least she's pretty!" He said hopefully. When Lee stared at him with _those eyes, _he flinched.

"She'll be awake in a couple hours anyway." Bikan commented dryly. Her hair was black and cropped to her shoulders and her eyes were grey and blind. She wore a black shirt was hemmed with small amounts of white and loose black pants with red-ish slippers . Yugito nodded in agreement. "She'll kill you with worry one of these days."

"Nah I won't..." Shimo muttered, head still on the table. "That wont do...don't wanna worry Lee-kun..." She started muttering several different things varying from a robotic sound-nin to yaoi boy pairings. Lee blushed profoundly when he leaned in to listen. "Such youth..." he muttered turning back to his rice.

Listening to her muttering, Kisame grinned with an idea. Yugito, noticing his evil grin frowned. "What are you trying this time?"

He leaned in to Shimo and started to ask some questions. "Shimo?" When she looked up in drunken confusion he continued. "Do you know who the new Swordsman will be?"

"Kisame!" Bikan and Yugito said in angry unison."That is not something you should do, even when she's drunk!!" Yugito continued after a moment of awkwardness. "You know that its cheating!! She's the master of time after all!!"

"And she's drunk!!!" Lee added in slight anger.

"And Naruto-sama said not to." Bikan added in annoyance.

"And she's drunk!!!" Lee yelled once more, trying to get the point across.

He ignored Shimo's 'youth-ful' boyfriend and kept his eyes on the drunk red-head. Her eyes narrowing in confusion before she started to talk again. "Yea but their not gonna take 'em...Renyi is the one 'er goin' for... the new guy is really, really pathetic." Even being drunk one could see faint disgust in her words.

"Lots 'o thing are gonna change this time." She grinned. "Naru-kun wants ta keep it a similar as possible' but that would conflict with many thinds that could, would, an' have a high probility' of happenin'...the Uchiha for starters'." His name sent a ripple of uneasiness through the bar as Lee clutched his glass. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder for comfort–she knew this no matter how drunk she was. "Everythin' and nothin' have a chance of happin' now...I's hard to rule out a lot especially with what's been happin' in the Underworld. "

"The Underworld?" Soy asked taking advantage of her poor drunken situation. Damn, could she talk when she's intoxicated.

Shimo nodded not realizing how much she was giving away. Drunkness was a bitch. "I's a theivin' and missin'nin guild...pretty nice place...some lower class demon's live there' so i's a pretty nice place."

"You just said that." Bikan commented casually.

She looked up in confusion. "Weally? Oh...'orry...I'm tired..." And her head feel to the bar counter with a loud thump once more.

While Lee fussed over the passed-out demoness, their conversation took as turn to the new city. Ironically that was where Naruto's conversation was as well.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Kekio could only sit in awe in what her grandson had created. "Amazing," She whispered.

And it was. The city that he had planned was amazing. There were many places that one could place this settlement but, it seems that Naruto was thinking on a much larger scale. He had obviously studied their territory and wanted to place the city in the most strategic place they had.

The Sun Crater.

To the south of this city was a bay that led out to the ocean, several thousand square miles across and wide. In the bay was a giant crater, but still very small in comparison to the body of water itself. The crater had been hollowed out several hundred years ago by what was thought to be a cast-off of the Sun. People today now know that it was a large meteorite from deep space that fell and carved the bay out. A more interesting detail of it is that the meteorite that crashed, formed into a mountain that was several miles high. The whole thing should have been submerged in the bay, but the water around the crater, was sent upward into the air (Think Simbad, when they're in the shipwrecks with the sirens), creating a natural field of defense. And poking out of this defense all around the crater was several large rock ledges, a few hundred feet high. The reason for this unnatural phenomenon was thought to be the ores in the meteorite somehow repelling the water and pushing the ledges out of the water. It was heavily layered with ships, old and new that had attempted to recover some of the ores from the meteorite for studying.

Around the bay and crater was a large trading town called Wan-Minato(Bay Port). It was a sea port, housing several million people and trading up and down the river, and in and out of the bay. Due to the meteorite that had landed there, it had become more and less popular.

The unpopularity came from several sightings from around the meteorite of a monster. Many ninja who had seen it, believed it to be a rabid summon of some sort, mostly to the way it looked and on occasion attacked ship that tread too close to the Crater. It was said to be an electric yellow color with giant wings and by a more detailed report, at the least twenty tails. That report had come from the only survivor of it attack upon a ship. When it had attacked lighting had sprung from its body and onto the metal ship. People had jumped into the water trying to escape it, but the electricity had followed them there. The only survivor was a young man that had been sitting on a large wood crate. It had exploded and sent him flying far enough from the boat to survive but also giving him a large amount of control over electricity. Though the rest of the passengers were charr-fried. The civilians merely thought it to be a demon of some sort and took all normal precautions.

The popular effect was due to the fair-weather tourists that took picture after picture, dressed in clothes that were too bright to stand and buying souvenirs and food that were heavily overpriced. Also credit was given to the obsessed space fans that had some notion it was an alien come to invade, rule their 'pitiful' species, and conquer them all. Pff. I mean...what fools these mortals be. Coming from another mortal of coarse.

Keiko was humbled by what her grandson had created. Smiling she remembered her late husband, Taiga(Big River). He had just as much creativity and was a wise and just ruler. Her face fell a bit as she chewed her lower lip, a habit that came about ruling in her husbands stead. _'I wonder how close they would be if they had met, my husband and grandson. Taiga had died honorably at the very least.'_ The smile returned. _'Hopefully my grandson will as well.'_

The rest of the family looked up save Bara, who was examining the foliage that he had planned to grow on the island. She frowned or smiled every once in a while–probably due to her love of plants, and maybe the notes Naruto had written about the animals and plants that would reside there. There was already foliage there, make no mistake, but it was very limited.

"Naruto," Keiko started in a awed voice, "You do know about the 'alien' that appeared on the island right?"

Naruto grinned in a feral way, so much that Shinji flinched a little. "Yeah but we happen to have interviewed the single person that survived its attacks!" Turning over a few of the papers, he came to one that had writing and a small drawing of a cat-like, yellow colored creature with white wings and a large number of tails. "The kid, Kazuma(one reality), had seen the...thing, and seems to have inherited an amount of its electrical power."

"How much?" Tabi asked.

Her nephew looked up in dead seriousness. "We had him demonstrate. He powered half the city for at least twelve hours before he ran out. Imagine another ninja village like, say, the Sound with that sort of power. Especially because he barely inherited a hundredth of that things power." Keiko nodded in understanding, while her children looked on in confusion. They knew about the future thing, just not any of the details.

"That would prove grave for nearly everyone in the shinobi world." She observed critically.

Naruto grinned again. "That's why I'm gonna sigh on both of them!"

The family just stared at him, a perfect imitation of goldfish. "Excuse m–?"

"Naruto," Bara interrupted. "Will the island be self-sustaining?" He looked at the paper she was holding. "That's what I'm hoping." He frowned. "Did I miss something?"

Bara nodded slightly. "The foliage that you chose clashes a lot with the animals you want to populate the island with. Many plants, like the Asthma Weed, Conquerors and the Jimsonweed are highly poisonous and could kill if ingested. The rest though, are perfect for what animals you've chose." She paused. "Did you want farmers to settle there too?"

Naruto's smile was gold. "I want everyone and anyone to settle there. I've been doing more than studying your country–"

"Our country!" Tabi forcefully reminded him. Hinata nodded.

He nodded. "Our country. But I didn't just study different spots for the villages location. I traveled the entire length of the country and meet with many different people living in this country. Man, Obaa-chan! You have soo many ninja here, and lots of other warriors, probably from being the country that separates the ninja world from the east."

"Now that you've gone over many of your plans with us, what are you planning to do now?" Shinji asked in interest.

Naruto grinned again, leaning back in his chair.

"How would you all like to take a vacation?" he asked in a sly voice.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"The sea!!" Hinata yelled joyfully. She sat with her husband in the city of Wan-Minato, right on the beach. They were waiting for a boat to take them out to the cater, and Shimo, Lee, and Bikan were getting Kazuma, the kid who had inherited the beings power, while the rest of the jinjuriken hung around a small café near the docks. Naruto had a suspicion that he may have some effect over the 'alien'.

Hinata herself had always loved the ocean, the smell, and the feeling of sand beneath her toes. Ever since she was little, before her mother had died. They had taken their first family vacation together in Beach country, and her first sighting of the ocean.

It was amazing.

She had spent the whole trip building sand castles, collecting shells with her baby sister, fishing with father (before he became a cold bastard), and poking the occasional jellyfish that came to shore. For her it was heaven.

That safe, happy haven all ended when her mother died, and her father refused to come back. Due to unpleasant memories of coarse.

But now it was even better! She was here with Naruto-kun! Hinata looked up at his face and leaned onto him. He knew how much she loved the sea, and she had a suspicion that it was one of the main reasons that Naruto chose this place for his village.

Because it made her happy. And because what made her happy, made him happy.

But she also remembered all the things that made him unhappy. Konhana, many of the ninja there...

'_I have to be stronger.'_ That's what he always told her. To help the people that mattered to him, he would always be strong. And for the few people that loved Kohana that Naruto thought precious...he would never let Kohana fall. Even though it hated Naruto, he could never give up on them. Kohana was his home no matter how bad it was.

Their attitude reminded her of a phrase she had heard Lee recite to Shimo in an attempt to woo her. He should have already know he had her heart.

"There are always flowers for those who want to see them."

And there would always be flowers whenever Naruto was concerned. That was for sure.

"NARUTTOOOOOO!!!!!"

Hinata and Naruto's heads snapped up when two blurs bounced onto them.

"Naruto, Naruto!!!!! The boat's here!!!! The boat's here!!!" yelled a hyper Kemia Ookami who was sitting on a silently fuming Naruto. He was the six-tailed wolf jinjuriken and the second youngest of their group. His black urchin hair was a loose parody of Naruto's back-in-the-day. He had slightly oriental eyes with, on each cheek another parody of Jiraiya's face markings, but in green and his T-shirt was a dark green with a light brown vest over it and black ninja shorts. Kemia's shoes were normal ninja sandals with a small earth country symbol on each of them.

"It is Hinata-chan, it is!!!!!!" gushed Yama Inazuma, the single youngest of their group also being the five tailed Phoenix jinjuriken. Her long, orange hair and giant black eyes went well with the cheerful disposition on her face. Her small red-orange dress and black tights, and black boots had a halloween theme to it. While bouncing on a laughing Hinata Naruto stood up and roared.

"DAMMIT YOU BRATS!!!! WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT!!!!!" Even with that rage filled yell, the two children laughed and ran away from a enraged Naruto. Hinata heard laughing as she saw a large bus(1) with the Uzumakis– no, with her new family and the jinjuriken in it laughing their asses off.

The concept of 'busses and cars' had been hard to deal with at first. They were originally from the West, an area that was way more advance than the Ninja world. Truthfully, that was the first time Hinata had seen one, and had nearly gotten a heart attack because of it. And the gas! Sure most of them now ran on chakra, but a solid number still polluted the earth.

And the buildings! They were much taller than those in Kohana and Hinata recognized seals painted over many of them, though Takara pointed them out as fake, most likely to impress the tourists. Shopping, stores, parks! And so many different people! She saw the way Naruto looked over the city...and knowing him, he would probably try to mix these building in with his city plans.

Another thing that she had enjoyed from the West was the large amount of technology and music they had. While seeing the sites a few hours ago, she had run into a technology and music store called 'Broadway Alternates'. Hinata had been interested and entered only to exit three hours later with a large assortment of CD's, an MP3 Player, a Wii, and Apple Ipod, and a laptop. It was still in the bag that Shimo had just picked up.

"Ready to go?" She asked looking through the contents of her large canvas bag.

Hinata nodded right before Yama jumped into her arms as Naruto held Kemia upside down. "Nice Hinata-chan! You got her!"

"Come Naruto-kun, so we can light the fires of our youth together!!!" Lee yelled as a tan kid with light brown hair and yellow eyes stood behind him with a look of brain spraining.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked in concern while still holding the wolf-kid down.

"Youth!!" Kisame yelled from the bus as the poor kid twitched slightly. "It was Youth!!" He laughed.

"Ah. He finally got to you, eh, Kazuma?" A twitchy nod. "At least your brain can think right! Come Lee!!!!" He suddenly yelled dropping Kemia on his head. "We must be Youthful!!!"

The wolf jinjuriken winced as Naruto and Lee yelled together about...um...youth.

"Naruto-sama!!" Bikan yelled. "We have to go!! The ferry's going to leave soon!!"

"Right, right!! Damn, look at the time Hinata-chan!! We gotta go!" He ran for the bus dragging Lee, Kazuma, and Kemia across the sand while a laughing Shimo pulled Yama who in turn pulled Hinata.

Her thoughts turned back to what new family she had now...no matter how strange they were they were family. Laughter escaped from her lips as her old family was forgotten for this new one.

All hers.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

The Sun Crater. All was silent until–

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!"

Yeah. Until that.

A giant roar echoed across the barren wasteland as out large group of shinobi ran from a giant entity. It was yellow with two white wings, several antennas coming out of its head and back, and near twenty tails. The giant creature gave chase shooting large electrical currents as the two eldest of the group and the youngest redhead stopped short and barked at the remaining ninja.

"Keep going!!" The elder woman yelled. "We'll try to hold it off!!"

She was replied with nodes as the group turned a corner and behind a rock mountain. As the creature approached the man pushed his palms to the ground as the earth started to rumble, the woman's limbs started to change shape and the redhead began to summon sand. As the monster closed in on the three, their jutsu's powered up and...without any warning, it jumped straight over them and into the small mountain.

As it was recovering from the crash, a war cry sounded out as a green blur that identified itself as the 'Beautiful Green Beast' sent its equally green, blur-of-a-foot straight into the creatures jaw. The beast roared in retaliation and sent Rock Lee flying nearly forty feet charge with electrical power.

"Lee!!!" Shimo yelled breaking ranks and rushing to his side. Naruto grit his teeth and grabbed Kazuma by the waist.

"Keep going!!!" He yelled as the ninja hauled ass. But, being the unlucky Naruto that he is, the creature rushed after him and lashed his tails at the two. One of its tails cut into the arm that was holding Kazuma. Naruto cursed. "Damn!!"

"Someone get him!!" Naruto near screamed as the tails reached out to grab the falling kid. Right as they were on him, Yama soared in with red wings, holding Bikan and in midair traded the two, Kazuma in her hands and Bikan within the tails.

She drew her sword as the beast crackled with electricity, angry at losing its target. Whispering softly Bikan held the white blade in front of her. "Scream from the Icy Thrones of my Soul,Roiyaru Hyouketsu.(Royal Freeze)"(Not bleach, I just think that Shikai is really cool!)

Ice. That was all that covered the giant beast.

'_Dear god...'_ Thought Kazuma as the others gathered in front of the unmoving beast. _'What power...'_ She turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama," She bowed respectfully. "I am sorry I was too late in my–"

"Ahhh!" Naruto said loudly while ruffling her hair. "Don't worry 'bout it! You did great!!!" She smile hesitantly as Hinata rushed to her side, checking for injuries.

'_She did!'_ Kazuma mentally agreed. But he couldn't help but think that he had forgotten something. What ever it was it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Unknown to everyone there, one of the beasts tails escaped the freezing. And in the next second it was around the poor teens waist.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!!!!! HELP!!!!!" He screamed as it dragged him towards the body. To their credit, all the ninja lept into action within a second. Kisame, Bikan, and Takara were using their sword in an attempt to chop the monsters free tail off, Hinata attempted to disable its pressure points with her juuken while the rest had a fun game of tug o' war with Kazuma as the rope. Not!

The ice shattered as the demon spoke in a raspy voice. _**"Give me the boy!"**_

The ninja froze at the voice–then, the beast taking advantage of that situation, sent a blue colored charge down the tail and into the boy. Its body collapsed into dust as all its power was transferred into the boy. Kazuma did nothing, but widen his eyes after the shocks subdued. Then his body lay limp.

"K-KAZUMA!!!!" Yelled Yama who had the strongest grip on his body. "KAZUMA-KUN!!!"

As they rushed around him, Soy put his palm on the boys forehead. After a moment, he breathed a sign of relief. "He will be fine. I am thinking that he is having an...encounter of sorts."

"Encounter?" Tabi voiced, angry and irritated at the 'fight' they just had.

He nodded. "It seems that the 'alien' has just merged itself into Kazuma's soul."

"Shouldn't that be a problem?!" Yama nearly yelled, venting her frustration.

Soy was about to answer, but Shimo dragging a crispy Lee, beat him tot he punch."Not a worry," she panted. "It seems our new friend has thing planned out that put it in our advantage." She glance over at the unconscious boy. "He'll be up soon." Hoisting the 'Green Beast' over her shoulder Shimo turned to where they docked their boat. "Lets head back. He'll be awake soon anyway."

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

A soft tapping that sounded like water dripping brought Kazuma to his senses. _'Ugggh...'_ Clutching his head, he looked up and gasped.

He was in a giant black room. It wouldn't have been that surprising if it was for the many pipes connecting, separating and disappearing into the walls. They were dripping something but it wasn't water. It was clear and gel-like, but sparking with static electricity.

'_Creepy.'_ He shivered, getting up from his position off the cold floor. Kazuma could only guess where he was now.

"_**Boy."**_

He yelped as one wall of the room started to melt into a gold and black puddle. It began to stir and then shot from the floor and towards him.

"GYAAA!!!" He screamed as he was pressed against one of the walls, trying to escape the weird substance. It propelled it self off the floor and attempter to cover him–why? Kazuma wasn't going to take the chance of finding out. "Get away!!!!!" He screamed shutting his eyes in an attempt to shield his body.

Seconds passed as nothing happened. "Wha-?" Kazuma slowly opened his eyes.

A scene meet his eyes that he'd soon describe as his strangest. Where the blob had been seconds before, was now a woman. Or at least what he thought was a woman.

It(She) had yellow/gold skin with pale whitish spiky hair and jet black pupils, that made Kazuma feel like he was looking into a starless night sky. It(She) also wore a strange assortment of clothes that fitted extremely tight on her(its) body. Black shorts with a purple tang-top that slit down the middle, yet showed no breast and the boots were a deep gold with little tubes wrapping around then at random places. He could see the same gel being pushed through those tubes, and unconsciously shivered.

"_**Don't you like it, Boy?"**_ It spoke a smile etching on its(her) face.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!" He yelled in a panic. (She)The being had an deranged look on its(her) face. "YOU'RE A GIRL!!!!!"

It(She) began to laugh. Now Kazuma was confused. Didn't she know she was a girl? _**"No I'm not."**_ She immediately said trying to cease her laughter.

Acting dumb he asked, "Your not what?"

"_**A female. Nor am I male. My name is Talos(2) and I am not from you planet, much less your galaxy. I am a Symbiote(3)."**_ She(it) answered, while placing her palm on the floor and whispering, "Eikyu no Ummei Kuchiyose." summoning several unrecognizable black or gold blobs, that strangely reminded him of various animals. They shot at her(it) merging with her while returning to that familiar gold and black liquid-like state, and advancing on his unmoving and frightened form.

In a deadly voice she(it) sang, fighting him to the very core._** "Now don't move, new host...don't move an inch."**_

TBC...I guess...

(1) In Glory Country, since they're right next to the West, they have things like cars, computers, etc. The West will be explained in the future, as many Glory soldiers, ninja or not, are from there.

(2)Talos, the space demon came to be of many reasons. She(it) was to open several possibilities of a space ninja or from another planets and the fact that many demons could have come from space, not just another dimension. She's(it's) is also there because I couldn't think of another way to self sustain the island. And because...well...she's(it's) damn cool!

(3)Symbiote's are awesome!!! An for those of you that don't know, its from Spider-man, you know...Venom!

**Jutsu**

Eikyu no Ummei Kuchiyose- Eternal destiny summoning

A upgrade of the summoning jutsu. Capable of summoning all the animal summonings for a species, all the boss summonings or if used with the Edo Tensei can bring back a slaughtered city. If used by itself it is used to summon the Biju or their boss the Shinigami.

**Review or I'll...I'll...do something dammit!!**

...bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.


	7. The End Of Old Glory

I got a boyfriend.

WHEEEE!!!!! I GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!!!! dancedance I in total _**like**_ with him!!! YESSSS!!! I know most of you don't really care, but OH WELL **:D** Yeah Bitch!!!!! Ah well, my rant's over. Hope ya like the new chapter!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own this not!

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

_**"Summons or Demons talking."**_

**Village Protected by a Foxes** **Glory**

**Chapter 6**

By Shimo Ino

**One Year Later **

**Wan-Minato**

In the shadowed alleyways of the large city Wan-Minato, two fractions stood. One, a large man with wearing all black and a red mask resembling a horned tiger with one eye hole, a sneer and several strange markings carved and upon it; all of them stars, his black deadlocked hair flipping in the night air. Several smaller men and women behind him dressed similarly, but lacking the masks.

On the other side of the alley, were only three figures, one out in the open, one hooded and face wrapped, leaving only two cold grey eyes. The uncovered one was a woman with long white hair, and two pairs of amber horns sticking out of her head. Underneath her clean cut bangs was a headband with a star on it and a long scratch right through it, stating that she was from Hoshigakure(Village Hidden Among Stars) but also a missing-nin. Her bright blue eyes were narrowed in fear, and it seemed to almost be a constant on her face.

The young boy, Kazuma shifted uneasily. After the merging with the ''symbiote '', he had gained most of its powers in near full. He was scared of these people, anyone could tell at a first glance.

The symbiote was a strange thing in itself. He could always feel it''s(her''s) presence around, and she(it) always spoke in his ear seeming to analyze everything in their surroundings._ '__**'...they''re angry, always angry my dear host...can''t help it at all, looking to attack soon, hatred, awe, worship...colors everywhere jealousy of us of her of everything...waiting hoping to...''**_ He attempted to block her out for the moment to pay attention to his white haired companion.

"R-ryu-sama.." The white haired woman stuttered in fear, eyeing the men on the other side. "T-the...the sealing...we should h-hurry."

"In a moment Kotou." The wrapped figure spoke, in a steel voice, but a dark laugher cut her off.

"Now, now my dear _Ryu-sama_." The horned leader spoke in a happy, playful voice, almost as if he was smiling underneath his mask. As he probably was. "You shouldn't undermine your _supporters_ like that." His demeanor changed into a sneer that was heard thought the red, horned mask and Kotou lowered her eyes in shame while Kazuma balled his fists in anger. .

Ignoring them, the man stepped forward. "You know why we follow you, Shinigami-sama**(1)**. We would die hundreds of times over for you, and yet you refuse? Reduce yourself with this rubbish." He motioned to the other two, a small black and blood dagger, appearing from within his sleeve. The other men and women shifted, as well, longing to cut, to kill the one unworthy of their _god's_ attention, or her divine retribution.

"I see no trash here but you Appono**(2)**." The black figure spoke coldly.

The moment that she had spoke, the happiness that the small group had, was completely lost. The leader had let off the happy, giddy feelings that he had when the group had first spotted her. Appono seemed to be controlling his emotions, trying his best not to let out any of the killing intent that was aimed at Kotou and Kazuma.

"You know we will wait foreve-"

"And you can keep waiting." She hissed in scorn.

Appono merely sighed for a moment. "That was what my father heard, and my grandfather, and my great grandfather. You can not escape. Not this destiny. Death will be our beginning and their," he jerked towards the other two. "end. Those who have been loyal throughout the ages will be rewarded for their deeds."

"And that," She returned. "Was what your father said, and your grandfather, and your great-grandfather said. I'll keep this up until the end of the world, end of the universe, the end of End itself." One could hear the pride in her voice.

"I have no doubt that you'll know where I'll be, so listen up!" She barked. The other shinobi behind him, stood up straighter and their body language was screaming near giddy with happiness.

"Since I'm helping with the forming of a new village, I need you to steer clear. Do not attack anyone from Naruto-bozo's**(3)** village. Got it?" she asked before they saluted––admiration and praise seen clearly. She cringed. "And," she added knowing that someone would love her sooner or later added, "And you are allowed, and damn encouraged to take out as many sound-nins as you want without killing off too many of them."

Before they could even salute again, she had turned on her heel and left with Kotou and Kazuma trailing at her heels, not wanting to be stuck behind with the other ninja.

Appono smiled. You could tell even under his mask. "Success." He breathed, giddy again. She had finally bean to use her pieces. The game was finally afoot.

**Sun Crater**

"Lets get moving people! Move-Move-Move!!!" A yell was heard through the wide space that was the Sun Crater. When nearly a year ago this entire area was deserted now stood nearly a few hundred people, ninja or not, human or demon.

The sound of that harsh yell sent many running to their places around the seal. Around the length of the island was a huge mix of seals, human, demon, and otherworldly. Inside the length of the seal were many tents, enough to house all of them, wagons filled with supplies and construction materials

In one of the tents, a young woman with dark blue hair and a slight emo cut, raised her quite agitated self from the large futon on the floor. The sun shone on her face, scrunched up in annoyance.

"Hinata-hime!!!" a cheering voice sang from outside the darkened tent. "Up up up!! You have ta get up Hime!!" Hinata's face went perfectly with the over-one-eye haircut she had gotten in Wan-Minato.

"Today''s the dayyyy, the sun's a shinin' and We. Are. Doing. The. SEAL!!!!" Naruto bellowed, lightly pouncing on the futon, next to her. "Hiimmeeee." He whispered as Hinata retreated back under the covers. "Hiiimmeeee." He whispered again, his golden hair bouncing in the air––almost as much as he was.

"Naruto-sama!! Naru––oh here you are sir." An annoyed voice sounded through the tent as the flaps were pulled open. Hinata winced at the light that shone through her blanket.

"Ah! Heya Bikan-chan! How the seal holding up? We good ta go?" Naruto''s asked. Bikan-san sighed.

"No Naruto-sama, not yet, because it seems that Shimo-sama, has disappeared AGAIN." Naruto swore, in which Hinata hit him over the head with her orange moshi-pillow.

"Naruto-kun!!" She scolded as he held his head in fake agony. "Wha-??" She merely smiled in excitement and pure happiness. "You wouldn't want to wake our little one with you terrible language, hmm?"

"Daddy!" A small gold tinged voice yelped from beneath a huge pile of pillows––several shaped like foxes–– and squirmed in an effort to get out.

After a few second, the squirmed stopped and all was still for a couple seconds. Then it squirmed towards where Hinata was lying under an usually large pile of fuzzy...um...stuff.

"Mommy." it asked.

"Yes?" Hinata asked pondering this dilemma. She could go and unleash her daughter on her unsuspecting husband. But that would mean getting up. Hmmm...

Her daughter absentmindedly hummed a small tune while trying to crawl over the Uzumaki. "Uhhh...I cant getup."

A loud laughter from Naruto's. "Can't get up, hmmm?" He asked, his hands roaming the blankets. "I wonder..." Laughter came from his daughter. "Now Majo,**(4)** prepare to be defeated!!!!"

Majo attempted to roar but only ended up as a peep, and from under the blankets the pillow burst and she landed in his arms mid-jump.

"Rasengan**(5)**!" She yelled putting her fist to where Naruto's stomach was and making 'whooshing' sounds to go with the master attack.

''_Little Majo. Our little girl.''_ Hinata thought with pride as she too got out of the blanket's and watched her husband and daughter romp around. Majo hair was long and shiny, almost fur-like the same as her father's, blond with two large dark blue bangs coming out on each side of her head. Her bright blue eyes, the ever popular Uzumaki family trait, and a read triangle on each cheek––lower on the face than her teammate Kiba's. Her small, pink summer dress flew up and showed her underwear and small tanned body while her straw sandals went flying.

A small 'hem' from the tent flap brought them out of their moment. The attention focused on Bikan, her jet black hair drew tightly in a office-like bun and blind eyes narrowed in irritation. "Now if your quite done with being...well..."

"Silly?" Hinata suggested, eyebrows raised.

"Random?" Naruto implied, rubbing his stomach.

"Retarded!!!" Majo yelled grinning from ear to ear.

"Retarded." Bikan decided. "The seal has been done for hours. So. Lets. Go." She ended dangerously eyeing them.

"Yay!!!!" Majo cheered, donning her sandals and running out of the tent. "Maybe Lee and Kisame bought more CD's from the city!!!"

"That''s right," Naruto mused sitting up. "Of coarse she takes after you in her love of music." He said to Hinata. "Why did they go to the city again?"

"Last minute supplies." Bikan supplied. "We wont be able to leave for about decade or so any way you look at _this_ seal. How will we be able to advance if we're interrupted anyway?" She asked sarcastically. "Its not like other ninja cities have had to build themselves up while at risk from attacks or infiltration."

"Har har." Naruto grumbled as the three stepped out of the tent and into the morning sun.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

"Kisame-kun!!!" the young blond yelled as she jumped into his outstretched arms. "And Lee-kun!!" she added seeing the green ninja holding a large bad of...things as they got off the large boat that was bringing the last minute passengers and supplies.

And those things were probably for her. Oh yes...she knew the looks on their faces. Those were the faces of '_I've got something for you but I aint tellin' Bitch!!!'_ Ohhh! They will tell Majo what they got her. Yes they will...

"Whatcha get me, whatcha get me, whatcha get me!?!?" She yelled while her hands itched to grab, seize, take, and/or steal the large assortment of bags while struggling to get away from Kisame.

They both laughed as she struggled in vain. "There ya go kid." Kisame said as he and Lee handed her the bags and she ran off thought the crowded beach, off to give out presents to her friends.

As they rested against a large pile of planks, the two sat, quietly viewing the chaos around them. "A little Sunflower." Lee marveled, watching Majo pull things out of the plastic bag, to the 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' of her widely varied friends.

"Yeah," Kisame grunted, pulling out a bottle of water, while the young blond gave a large dragon poster to a small, shy-looking purple headed girl. "She has the gift. The one where friend are made just so easily. Just like her daddy dearest. _She'll_ be the pride of this village."

"Yep! Aint' she the cutest!" A cheerful voice joined their conversation.

"Shimo-chan!!!!" Lee whipped around, seeing the Ryu**(6)** Jinchuuriki standing behind them. "Where were you!?"

"Here and there," she replied plopping into his arms, watching the people come and go. "How'd things go while I was away?"

"Pretty well." Kisame answered. "Lee and me went to Wan-Minato to get some stuff for the kid, and Bikan an' Naruto are searching high and low for ya." He grinned manically.

"Isat so?" The red-head asked as Majo pulled out a red cape, and handed it to a young girl with wind-blown black hair and a Sharingan**(7)**. "The seal is starting soon hm?"

"For a while. Then we'll need to start building." Lee answered.A cheery and accented greeting came from behind the large planks they were sitting against. "Oi! Lee-san!!"

Lee turned and whooped as a group of brown and green haired people came walking towards them. "Hazari!!! Hazari-kun!! I did not know that you would be joining up today!"

A large man who stood nearly seven feet tall, with cropped brown hair, lazy eyes and a cheerful smile. The large group that stood behind him, also had the lazy eye and brown and green hair. They dispersed around the beach, looking for people and calling out greetings.

Hazari looked behind himself to see everyone gone, save a small five year old, who was making a sand-castle. "I have no power!! Over my own clan!! Traitors!!" He explained to the three glory ninja. "Hey Heni, why dontcha go play with those kiddies over there? Eh? Ehhhhh??" Heni who was playing with his now mud-castle, nodded and politely smiled at the three. "Make sure to keep him in line." He informed Kisame gravely, as his father sputtered.

As the kid walked off, Hazari muttered more to himself than to anyone else, "Only my mother would say that..."

"Ah well!" Shimo stated brightly as Lee nodded vigorously. "Kids need to grow up fast nowerdays! And don't worry," she stated in concern. "We'll take good care of you."

Mock concern of coarse.

Lee stepped in before anything else could happen and asked, "So Hazari-kun, why are you here? Naruto didn't get any replies from your clan, and thought that you had declined."

The giant of a man roared with laughter attracting several slightly frightened onlookers. "Declined?!?" Hazari, roared again and his body shook from the laughter. "After that lose to Naruto, I promised I would serve him with my life!!" He grinned. "I would never miss my chance to see the new world under his command!!"

Kisame and Lee both raised their eyebrows, and Shimo looked a bit unnerved. "Now, now Hazari," She started nervously. "I really don't think that Naruto-bozu is aiming that high up right about now! He only wants to rule glory and–"

But the brunette's laughter cut her off. He stopped after a while a replied with the same amount of comprehension. "I don't think that you people know how a man like Naruto works." His grin grew even wider, if that was possible. "Men like Naruto," He mused while looking out onto the water. "Those kind of people are either wholly evil and ambitious, unforgiving and manipulating or, kindhearted and loyal to the freakin' bone, loving and still ambitious no matter what happens. Naruto is a large mixture of both, 'cause he's loyal, kind, loving, but also unforgiving and manipulating even if he's unaware of it!" Hizari shook his head in grief. "For a leader, we seriously could not get any better than him! He aint gonna let anything happen to this city!! Man, Kohana made another giant-ass mistake!!! They gave up the greatest guard dog because of mere technicalities!!"

Ignoring that these 'technicalities' were purely racial.

The glory-nin took that all in. "Lucky," Shimo laughed as Kisame nodded smiling. Lee was lost in his daydreams, far away with a middle aged man with a bowl-cut.

Then a low growl was heard from behind them. As Shimo looked up, she met Naruto's angry gaze. After merely staring, she grinned and childishly waved. "Heya! Naruto-bozu!! And heyy!! A Hime and Bikan! Now what's some fine looking people doing in a place lie this?" She addressed Hinata and Bikan who were standing behind a irritated blond.

Naruto sputtered several disjointed things before deciding to ignore her disappearance, and stiffened at seeing Hizari. Then he roared and grabbed the man in a giant bear-hug while the brunette did the same. "Hizari-kun!!! I thought ya wouldn't be here!! What happened man!?!?"

The giant laughed once again as he looked down at the fox-holder. "We just got your letter about two days ago kiddo!!"

"Wha-?" Amusing himself at the look of surprise on Naruto's face, Hizari continued. "Your people spent the better part of a month trying to find us!! Couldn't get through the swamp, especially with all the traps around and the swamp-viper summons!!!"

At Naruto's look of horror, he spoke with a reassuring tone while ignoring the people crowding around their small group. Some were taking seats as if waiting for a show to start. There was even a woman with ice blue hair selling ramen cups! "Don't worry, don't worry!! No one got_ too_ hurt!"

The blond sighed in relief. "That's good. Really good." He suddenly glared at the taller man. "And don't even tell me you all just ran straight here!!" At the sheepish look on Hizari's face he growled. "Don't you ever take care of your self?!?! What the hell is the matter with you?!?!"

As Naruto continued to roar at the grinning glory-nin, Majo and her friends walked up through the crowd and to Hinata. "Hey mommy," She asked while watching her father berate a chortling Hizari. "Why is daddy such a worry-wart?" At that comment, her father looked scandalized and most of the people tried to contain their snigger.

Hizari was more respectful of coarse.

He roared. And it echoed across the beach and drew even more people to their scene.

Then he dropped to the ground like a stone and rolled around, cackling. A with his laughter, came everyone else's.

"I love this kid!!!"

"Worry-wart!?!?!"

"Oh God!!"

And in the background, Garra could be heard muttering, "Fool." To a laughing Kazuma and a stuttering, white-haired missing-nin.

But all the while, Bikan's unchecked patience, was growing thin. When thin was said, we don't mean rope thin. No, no that would be too thick. We mean more along the lines of spider-web thin. Maybe thinner. Even more so than that.

And as Naruto chased his child through the crowds, she broke. "Naruto-sama," she asked sweetly as her killing intent grew even more. Naruto, oblivious to what was going on, ran up to her cheerfully. "Hiya Bikan-chan!!"

When she suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt, Naruto knew. He_ knew_ he was in deep shit. "The SEAL." She spoke loudly and clearly at maximum death glare. "NOW."

"To the seal people!!" Naruto nervously laughed. At that order, most people began to take their places around the inside of the intricate patterns.

"Alright Jinchuuriki!!!!!" Naruto yelled as the last of the people rushed into the area and put their palms down onto the markings. "Start up your demon chakra!!!" At that moment, the other eight demon holders began pulsing their power into the large symbol.

Inside our blond, a giant Fox chakra erupted and roared. _**"Nine Demon Lords Of The Earth Live!!!!"**_

The White Snow Snake inside of Bikan hissed, _**"We Endure!!! We Prevail!!!"**_

Shimo's Dragon thundered, _**"We Will Return The Thousand Favors!!! From The Beginning To The End!!!"**_

Kemia's Wolf snarled out, _**"Those Who Have Hurt Our Kin, Our Charge, Our Humans!!!"**_

"_**Our Protectors And The Ones We Protect!!!!"**_ Soy's Turtle rumbled.

"_**And Those Who Have Rescued Them!!!"**_ Sang out Yama's Phoenix.

"_**The Wars We Fight!!! The Battles We Win!!!"**_ Flared the crustacean within Kisame.

"_**The Lives We Change!! For Better Or Worse!!!"**_ The Feline inward Yugito screamed.

Garra's Demon was last. For a few moment's it was silent then spoke in a hushed voice, _**"The Mistakes We Have Made And The Failures We Should Pay..."**_

As the power flared unchecked, Naruto turned to where Kazuma stood in the center of the barren wasteland. "NOW!!! UNLEASH IT NOW!!!!!" He screamed as the normal ninja, struggled to keep conscious due to the pressure of their Demon Chakra.

In the center of the Meteor-made Island, the brown-haired teen liberated the alien power that he was given, his symbiote now screeching. _**"NOW HOST, NOW!! TAKE IT!!! TAKE THE POWER!!! UNLEASH IT!!! THIS ISLAND IS OURS!!! TO TAKE, TO KEEP, TO MOLD, TO RULE!!!!!!! RULE IT!!! MAKE ME PROUD, HOST!!!" **_

As her(its) voice dulled his power grew. The sky grew dark, and the rain fell profusely as the thunder rumbled and the lighting struck the ground. Wherever his lighting strikes flashed along the ground, pipes and wires, beams the planks of wood that had been brought in from the mainland, all melted into the ground.

Within seconds the ground burst, and began to raise into large mounds of earth. As the mounds slowed down, they began to take the shape of houses, towers, Tall buildings and tunnels under the ground.

'All part of the plan.' Thought Kazuma, as he remembered, the hours spent memorizing, how Naruto's city would look like. Towers that shop past the sky, buildings that held jobs for everyone and more, homes; inviting and safe. Plants grew from the waste and lush forest's covered the area. This! All this is the plan! With that thought he laughed, laughed to the world, to the ninja, and to his new life. His new Happiness.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

After several hours of chakra molding, the last part of the seal came into effect. The Jikoku-Youzai no Justu, or the TimeFlux Justu.

With this justu, the people in the surrounding vicinity wouldredo the three years three times, until the chun-nin exams. That was where everything started in Naruto's life, and that was where he wanted to fix it. He also wanted his children to witness it. Witness his beginning.

"Naruto!!!" Kazuma yelled, his voice hoarse. "Naruto!!!" The blond finally turned around. Letting a satisfied smile creep onto his face, the teen bellowed loud enough for all the masses to hear, "Its Time!!!!"

At that, the crowds cheered and the Demons roared.

A blond and his family began a new life.

A family of Swamp folk waited for the new world to rise.

An Alien Host began his reign.

A Dragon waited for the world to end.

And the people of Glory built a home.

**TBC **

-----Ahh! Another chapter! Kewl. I'm so happy the way that this is turning out because of the 'different' direction that I chose, instead of the heavily used 'Protect Kohana', 'Save Sasuke', 'or create a village just to bash Team seven' time travels. I don't go that way, people. When Naruto finally re-meets Team seven, there will be tears, disappointment and agony for any of that team's lovers. But it will be basis. No pure yelling, I thinking more along the lines of 'silent, quiet disappointment'. I can tell that masses will like that. grin Even if I enjoy the_ slight _bashing of Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi I feel that too much would just ruin the story in general, as most people like a balance. And for that Underworld comment, that's another name for Village Hidden under the Stars, but also a huge ninja information highway. Its very special in this story and will show up sooner or later!

The next couple of chapters will center around Majo's life growing up. She's like my own Naruto except, a bit smarter, a grander mouth and a vast vocabulary. She also has a big sister-complex and in future chapters, wants to protect everyone, even enemies, which at times clashes with her job choice. Hmmm...I think I'll call it _Glory, the Childhood Arc_. Ohh! That's good! It will also give some depth on who those mysterious figures wearing the masks are, and why they want to serve the wrapped person. Ya all know shes a girl, so I'll just call her Shinigami-sama.

It will also center around the glory nine and several other characters from the village. Oh and how the village progresses during that time. Not too much on anyone else thought, so you'll have to wait until the chunin exams. Haha I'm so evil, making you wait!! Hope ya like it! Ja!

Shimo Ino

**Explanations **

**1** No, no the wrapped figure in the beginning of the story is not from Bleach or anything. Just part of my story!

**2** Appono means 'Servant' in Latin.

**3 **Bozu means squirt, kid, etc.

**4** Majo means witch. I LOVE Ojamajo Doremi!!! Nothing to do with it though...haha.

**5** Rasengan One of Naruto's most powerful attacks, a giant ball of chakra that acts like a drill when impaled into something.

**6** Ryu means Dragon.

**7**Sharingan is the Uchiha's bloodline. Hmmm...some outcasts or far off relatives of Sasuke?


End file.
